Unexpected Circumstances
by HaveFaithInMe-Horse Lover
Summary: Sam and Jake get caught kissing in the barn. Are things how they seem? And what happens when Darby Kealoha e-mails her, needing her advice? Possible Sam/Jake or Sam/Quinn, Implied Darby/Cade. A few swears, possibly kissing. Nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Stallion, Terri Farley owns the characters and setting,etc. I just enjoy borrowing them:)**

Rain pounded; Thunder Boomed; Lightening cracked as Sam and Jake stood in the dark barn, the only light coming from a flashlight held in Jake's hand.

Rain had began to fall while they were out on a ride. They rushed home, hoping to get inside before the storm, but the storm came fast.

With lightening forking and rain coming down in sheets, it was too dangerous to cross the ranch yard to the house, leaving them stuck in the barn.

Luckily, before the storm set in, her dad realized they weren't gonna make it into the house and had put a bag of supplies in the barn for them. The bag had water bottles, two plates of food Gram had made up for them, sleeping bags, a flashlight and dry clothes for Sam.

Sam went into the feed room to change, fumbling in the dark. _Why didn't I bring the flashlight_, Sam thought as she struggled to get her jogging pants on.

When she was done getting changed, she went up to the hayloft where had already layed out their sleeping bags and was sitting on a bale of hay.

He turned realizing she was there. "Hey, Brat"

Usually Sam hates that nickname, but she let it slide.

"Hey, so what are we gonna do?"

Jake said nothing and just shrugged his shoulders. Sam could tell he wanted to ask her something, but he didn't want to and she wasn't going to tell him.

"So uh, whats new with you?", he said eventually.

"Not much"

"Oh, so how's school?"

"Pretty good, me and Jen got a B on our report"

In an un-Jake-like fashion, he kept asking questions until she finally got fed up with answering them and said, " I know what you want to ask me, just ask"

"So, uh, are you like, you know, dating Ryan?"

Sam laughed, "NO!"

Jake looked embarassed, "Oh"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Jake mumbled, "Rachel"

"I can't believe you'd believe her. And do you think I'd go out with him?"

" Well, uh, no."

"Excactly. Now lets go feed the horses. I want to check nike's legs now that he's had time to cool down.. His gait was odd when we rode across the bridge."

Jake nodded and they went down into the barn aisle and starting on opposite ends, went stall to stall taking care of the horses, Jake giving them hay and Sam checking their water buckets.

"Jake!"

Jake ran over to where Sam stood outside Nike's temporary stall. Peeking in he saw the big gelding standing in the corner of his stall, holding his left foreleg off the ground.

He drew back the bolt and slipped into Ace's stall, running his hand down the horse's leg.

"There's heat in the tendon. Probably mis-stepped on the bridge and strained it"

Together they put cold-hosed the leg, before drying it and wrapping it.

Once they took care of the horses, they ate the chicken Sam's dad had left for them then went to sleep.

- Next Morning -

Sam woke up, feeling someone shaking her shoulder.

"Brat"

"Mmhmm...ya?" Sam groggily replied.

"Time to get up, it's ten"

Sam crawled out of her sleeping bag and was about to go to the house when Jake said, " Your dad and Gram are gone. They don't want you alone so you're stuck with me for the day"

Sam nodded and headed to the house to shower and change.

- Later On -

Sam sat on the couch at Three Ponies, waiting for Jake who had wanted to come home to shower and get clean clothes.

A few minutes later, he came down-stairs freshly showered, wearing jeans and a clean shirt.

"Come on, lets go for a ride before the break in the storm ends"

Jake saddled up Witch while Sam saddled Chip.

"Won't Quinn be mad that I'm riding his horse?"

Jake smirked."Can't be mad at the girl he likes"

Sam was shocked, then she realized Jake had just ratted out his brother. " You're nice! Hmm, maybe if I tell Quinn you told me who he likes, he'll tell me who you like"

" Don't you dare."

Sam just smiled.

- After Ride-

They were in the barn untacking the horses when Quinn came into the barn.

"Jake, phone"

Sam could hear Jake groan, he hated talking on the phone.

Jake looked at Sam, hoping she wouldn't talk to Quinn.

"Go! I'll take care of Witch"

Jake grudgingly left the barn.

Sam turned to Quinn, " So, uh, Jake told me you liked me"

"I'm going to kill him"Quinn muttered through gritted teeth.

They were both silent for a minute, not knowing what to say.

Quinn finally said, " So, uh, so..."

"It's fine, I actually think it's sorta sweet"

Quinn blushed and rather than keep embarassing him, she said, " So, how about telling me who Jake likes?"

Quinn contemplated that for a while before saying, " OK"

"So, who is it?" Sam, urged.

"You"

Sam was so shocked she would have fallen if Quinn hadn't grabbed wrapped his arm around her. She smiled. "Thanks"

Just at that moment, Jake walked into the barn, his expression hardening instantly seeing Quinn with his arm around Sam.

Quinn blushed and quickly bent down to pick out Witch's hoof.

"Sam, that was your dad. A group of HARP kids is coming tomorrow, he wants you home to help get ready"

"How am I gonna get home? I don't have Ace"

"Take Witch"

Sam got on the eternally grumpy mare and rode away, heading towards River Bend.

- Next Day -

Sam woke up to the smell of Gram's homemade oatmeal-raisin downstairs, she ate one before heading out to the tack-room to help Jake clean the tack the HARP kids would be using.

The whole time, Sam kept trying to start a conversation but Jake wouldn't respond at he doesn't actually talk but he'll ,at least, get fed up and tell her to be quiet.

"Jacob Ely! Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

Jake just looked at her, as if she should already know.

"I don't know what I did. Can you tell me?"

"You're going out with my brother!", he yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Where'd you get that idea? We're not going out", Sam replied, stepping closer to him.

"I saw you two kissing in the barn!"

Jake took a step towards her and she stood her ground, not backing down.

"He grabbed me cause I almost fell"

"Oh, so you just randomly fell?"

" Yes! And whats with you lately? First you think I'm going out with Ryan Slocum, then you think I'm going out with Quinn!"

Jake didn't answer so Sam went on, " Do you think I'd go out with Quinn?"

"Well,uh...no"

"Excactly"

Sam tilted her chin, looking up at Jake who now stood within inches of into his eyes, Sam wondered if what Quinn said was true. _What if Jake did love her?_

"Mhmm"

Startled, Sam and Jake jumped apart and looked towards Wyatt who stood at the door with five HARP stared at them, letting them know they were in big trouble and better have a good explanation but wasted no time introducing them.

"This is Sam and Jake, your counsellers"

"And these are Pam, Jessica, Anne, Derrick and Kyle"

They left, leaving the embarassed teens alone.

"Nice going, Brat"

"It wasn't my fault"

- Later -

Sam sat at the kitchen table when Jake came sauntering in, followed by her Dad.

"Samantha Forster! Jacob Ely! What the hell were you doing?"

"Uhh, nothing happened. We were arguing"Sam said.

He looked at Jake . " You sure about that?"

"Yes, sir"

"Go feed the horses before supper. It better not happen again", he said, not believing them, but he didn't know what to do.

-After Supper-

Sam leaned against the fence, watching the HARP kids in witht the group of mustangs. They all held a handful of sweet feed and were patiently waiting for the mustangs to approach them to try the grain.

"I did it" Jessica exclaimed when Peanut came ate the food of her palm, licking her with his long pink tongue.

By the time they sent them to the cabins, all the horses had eaten from their palms; Peanut , Rocket, Max, Grace and Rain.

-Later-

Sam and Jake stood in the barn, having just finished feeds.

"Sam?" Jake said suddenly, "About what happened today..."

"It's fine, we were just arguing"

Jake nodded, obviously relieved before leaving.

"Night Brat"

-Next Day-

The next day, they worked on getting the horses to halter, seeing as they couldn't do much in the rain.

They worked almost all day until the mustangs were letting themselves be haltered and led around the , except Rocket, he was so sweet he just followed rather than being led.

That night, Sam slipped into bed exhausted, but satisfied. The horses were really coming along; and so were the kids.

-Next Day-

Sam woke up the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder. Without opening her eyes she said, "I'm up, dad"

"Not your Dad"

At the sound of Jake's voice, Sam's eyes snapped open and she jump out of her bed, scowling at Jake.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck."Storm came in last dad's helping Jed and your gram and Bryanna went into town early this morning. The highways closed down, so they're stuck"

Sam nodded. "I'll get dressed and meet you in the barn to feed."

-Later-

Sam and Jake had just finished the barn chores and gotten inside when Quinn, Nate and Bryan rode over the bridge.

Sam grabbed her jacket, quickly putting it on before walking outside with Jake.

"Wyatt's stuck at Slocum's, sent us here to baby-sit you" Nate explained.

Jake nodded, obviously mad that their parents didn't trust them to take care of themselves.

-Later-

Sam walked down the stairs and into the living room after changing out of her wet clothes into a t-shirt and pj pants.

Quinn and Bryan sat on the floor, while Jake and Nate sat on the couch.

"Nate?", she asked, " Can you put a movie in?"

He got up and Sam quickly stole his spot on the couch, laying across it.

He glared at Sam while his brothers laughed.

Sam smirked as Nate sat on the floor after putting the movie in.

-Night-

The adults got home at mid-night to find the five teenagers sleeping in the living room.

Sam and Jake were cuddled togehter ont he couch while the three other boys slept on the floor.

"Damn hormones! I'm gonna kill that boy one day!" Wyatt mumbled, heading upstairs.

"They make such a cute couple" Bryanna said.

"I know, I'm glad they finally got together" Grace agreed.

"I thought they already had and were hiding it"

"I was just waiting for them to realize they were perfect for eachother"

"Ya, I thought they had alrady hooked up, but I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to get caught by Wyatt" Bryanna said, explaining when Grace gave her a disapproving look. " I mean, they're perfect for each-other and they're both responsible. And Jake would never hurt Sam. But it's not like Wyatt would let them be together"

"Ya, I guess you're right"

Finally, the two women went to bed.

-Next Morning-

Jake woke up, Sam snuggled into his side, his arm aound her small waist, her head on his chest.

"Shit"

Sam roused slightly and soon woke up completely, lifting her head off his chest. Suddenly, she realized how they had fallen asleep.

"No...Oh,god! Did my dad see us?"

Blushing, the teens quickly got up and fed the horses.

-Later-

Sam hooked Ace up to the cross-ties and was tightening his cinch when Jake walked into the barn.

"Where do you think you're going, Brat?"

" I have to check on The Phantom"

" In case you haven't noticed, it's storming"

"And? Ace is used of it, he's really sure-footed."

" You could get hurt. I'm not letting you go alone"

"Then come with me"

" I will" Jake said finally,not willing to let her go out alone.

Within minutes, he was mounted on Witch and the pair rode out of the ranchyard side by side.

Once they were over the bridge, they let the horses settled into a smooth lope, strides matching.

They were riding across _Alkali Flats _when Sam spotted The Phantom. She urged Ace faster, pusuing nudged Witch, seeing what Sam had saw.

The Phantom was galloped along at a rocking gait, favouring his foreleg.

They followed The Phantom for a while before Jake pulled up.

" What happened?" Sam exclaimed, pulling up Ace.

"Know where he's going. Aspen Creek"

Sam nodded and they rode toward Aspen Creek.

Sure enough, when they got to Aspen Creek they spotted the stallion standing in the cool water.

Sam began to ride Ace down the riverbank towards the injured stallion.

The ground gave out under his hooves and the gelding desperatly tried to regain his footing.

"Jake" Sam screamed as Ace began falling.

Jake watched, helpless as the bay gelding fell on to Sam. "Sam!"

Ace layed still for a moment, stunned, before getting up and bolting, shocked..

Jake slid off Witch and ran over to where Sam lay motionless, The Phantom standing near her.

"Sam" She stirred slightly at the sound of his voice.

He walked up to Sam and the stallion retreated.

Jake picked up Sam and held her to his chest.

"Sam. Talk to me."

"Mhmm, Blackie?" she murmured into his chest.

" He's OK."

"Ace?" she murmured.

"He's OK up but fine"

"Mmmmhm"

Sam fell limp in Jake's arms, sucumbing to the pain in her head.

Jake carried her over to Witch and gingerly mounted the mare, tying not to hurt Sam.

Ace followed the trio,not willing to get left behind.

-Later-

As they rode along, the rain began to fall , causing the black mare to slip and slide in the deep mud.

Jake contemplated between riding back to the ranch or staying the night on the range.

"Sam. Can you make it back to the ranch?"

He only got a small murmur in esponse and knew that Sam couldn't make it back to the ranch, and neither could the horses if the mud got any deeper.

Jake looked around for a cave to spend the night in and soon found one.

Still holding Sam close to his chest, he dismounted, taking her into the cave and setting her down.

"Nooo" she said quietly, grabbing onto his jacket as he went to leave.

He gently cupped Sam's face in his hands, " I'll be right back, I have to go get the saddle bags"

She reluctantly let him go and he walked back to the horses.

He grabbed the saddle bags off Witches saddle and grabbed the rain-sheet and saddle pad she wore before getting Ace's.

He walked into the cave and kneeled beside Sam.

" I'm gonna take care of you now"

She nodded weakly, fighting to stay concious.

He looked at her, laying against the cave wall, her arm bent at a weird angle, blood seeping through her shirt.

He slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing a cut on the side of her flat stomach.

He unswrewed the cap of a water bottle he got from the saddle bags and poured the cool liquid on the cut, washing away the dirt and he put opened the travel-size first aid kit Wyatt made them all carry and got out the hydrogen peroxide. Staring at it, he contemplated whether the cut was too deep for him to use the hydrogen peroxide but realized that he had to clean it somehow.

He poured a little into the cut, causing Sam's eyes to snap open and her to lurch forward and grab onto Jake's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her.

Still leaning into his chest, Sam muttered, " You're a bastard, you know that"

" Had to be done Brat", he replied, holding up a small piece of gause.

She leaned back and allowed him to tape the gauze over the cut.

"All done"

"Mhmm, good" Sam muttered softly, leaning back, wincing as her shirt got caught on the gauze.

"Take off you're shirt"

Sam looked at the usually quiet cowboy. _Why would he suggest that?_

He rubbed the back of his neck embarassed, and gave a frustrated sigh." You're shirts ripped, wet, bloody and caked in mud.", he paused, " If you wear it, you'll get chilled and pull your bandage off."

She slowly pulled off her shirt, embarassed.

To Jake's defense, he handed her his jacket and she put it on, ontop of her sports bra, which luckily she had worn that morning.

"You're ankle feel broken?"

"It hurts but no"

He nodded, " What about your wrist?"

She nodded and he bent down to check her wrist.

He felt it and wrapped Sam in a hug when her breath drew ragged.

"Yep, looks broken.I'm gonna find something to wrap it"

He was checking Witch's saddle-bags, finding nothing when Sam spoke, " I have vet-wrap in Ace's saddle-bags"

He wrapped her arm supporting it as much as he could.

Standing up he said, " Let's eat something before we fall asleep"

He pulled two water-bottles out of Witch's saddle-bags, along with two granola bars.

Once they were done eating, they sat against the rock wall, Sam unconsiously scooting closer to Jake, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

-Later-

Jake shook his shoulder, "Sam?"

Sam woke up and lifted her head off Jake's shoulder.

Jake smiled, " How are you feeling?"

" Sore, but a bit better"

"Good.I'm gonna check your cut, then you can go back to sleep"

Sam inzipped his jacket, letting him check her cut.

"Looks good." he said getting up.

He got her grabbed Ace's blanket and saddle pad, handing them to her, " Here, use these to stay warm"

Sam rolled up Ace's saddle blanket into a pillow and then wrapped herself in his rainsheet, drifting off to sleep.

Jake did the same, making sure Sam was okay first.

-Later-

Jake shook Sam's shoulder, " Brat, wake up"

Sam stirred a little," Go to sleep"

" You gotta wake up. You might have had a concussion so you can't sleep too long at a time"

Sam sat up, " But I'm tired"

Jake just shrugged his shoulders, "Too bad"

Sam smirked _What better time to figure out if Jake really did like her?_

" Well, as long as I'm awake, you gotta entertain me",she said.

Unlike the usual Jake, he agreed," Umm, okay"

"Let's play truth or dare"

"Umm, Brat, we're in a cave and you can't move"

" Well, then just truth. I call going first"

Jake nodded.

" Have you ever sleepwalked?"

"Yes"

Sam smirked, and he went on," Hmm, uh..." Are you afraid of the dark?"

Sam laughed, " No, I'm fifteen not five. Wow, you don't have very good questions. Where did you wake up from sleepwalking?"

"The bridge to Riverbend" Jake said, rubbing the back or his neck in embarassment. He quickly recovered and asked," Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

"Yes" Sam answered and Jake looked shocked for a moment. "What's the thing you hate most about me?"

" You always get into trouble. Have you ever held hands with a guy?"

"Yes. Have you ever lied in truth or dare?"

"No. Have you ever dated a guy?"

"No. Have you ever said something you wish you could take back?"

"Yes. Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Sam slowly replied, "Yes", worrying about Jake's reaction.

Jake's eyes hardened and his jaw set. " God dammit Sam! You're fifteen and you've already kissed a guy! How old was he?"

" Nineteen"

" You kissed a nineteen year-old?"

"No, well not excactly"

" Oh, so it was an accident? You accidently kissed someone?"

" No, just let me explain"

Jake ignored her, " Why the hell would you do that? It's not like you even knew the guy!

What, did you just decide he looked fun to kiss?", he finished.

He looked over to Sam, his expression softening when he saw her crying.

He went over and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Sam pushed his arm off of her, " Don't touch me!"

" I"m sorry, Sam." Jake said softly. " I over-reacted."

Sam wiped the tears of her face, " You should have let me explain."

Jake watched Sam, waiting for her to go on.

" The guy I kissed was Quinn"

" You kissed Quinn?"

" Sort of,he kissed me", Sam said, a little ashamed.

"When?"

" I don't know..."

"Why?

"I don't know. Can we stop talking about this?"

"You kissed him!"

"It was a mistake!", Sam yelled. " Can we stop talking about this? It's just...awkward."

"You should've thought of that before you kissed my brother!", Jake yelled back, his jaw set, his eyes hard.

"I didn't think. And why does it matter so much? It was just a small thank-you kiss."

"That doesn't change a thing! You kissed Quinn! And kept it from me!", Jake yelled, balling his hands into a fist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be mad at Quinn"

" So you decided to keep it from me?",

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do",

"Maybe TELL ME?." He punched the wall with his fist, barely noticing that his knuckles bled.

"Jake, please" Sam started crying.

Jake looked at her and frowned slightly, just realizing what he'd done.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just...I..."

" I don't want to hear it! I'm going to sleep"

"Sam"

She looked at Jake expectantly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

" What? "

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you"

" You shouldn't have. You should have let me explain.", Sam said before closing her eyes, drifting to sleep.

-Later-

" Sam"

" What do you want?"

"You have to wake up"

Sam sat up, " Fine, tell me when I can go back to sleep"

"Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you but what do you expect? I find out that my friend I've known for 15 years and I always remember as when she was little, has kissed a guy and didn't tell me. Espescially when I find out that guy's my brother."

Sam thought about that, " Well, I guess I didn't think about that.I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"It's fine, you did what you thought was right"

"I should have told you. Quinn didn't want me to but I still should have. I'm sorry."

" Sam, I'm sorry.I shouldn't have yelled at you", he said apologetically," I know you did what was best"

Sam ignored him, laying back to go to sleep.

-Later-

Jake shook Sam's shoulder, " Sam, I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, you have to wake up"

She sat up, " Fine, but you have to sit over there"

Obeying, he went and sat down opposite her. He knew he had hurt her and she was upset.

Sam sat glaring at him, while he watched her. She looked away and out of the corner of her eye, saw a flash of guilt cross his face. Looking into his eyes, she saw they were dark and filled with an emotion she didn't recognize. Then it suddenly hit her, _Jake likes me!_ and then she realized that's why he was so mad. He liked her and she kissed his brother.

"Jake", she whispered," I didn't know"

He stared at her, his face showing no emotion.

Sam sat against the wall thoughts flowing wildly throughout her mind. _Why didn't he tell me? How much does he like me?_

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep again and Jake let her, making sure that she was warm in Ace's blanket.

-Next Morning-

Sam woke up to Jake shaking her shoulder, "Sam"

"Mhhmm", she replied, not opening her eyes.

"Wake up"

Sam opened her eyes and sat up, wincing. She looked toward the mouth of the cave and suddenly became aware of Dallas and managed a small smile, hoping they hadn't seen her wince but of course they had.

Dallas gestured towards her and Jake nodded. He walked over and kneeled down beside her.

Looking at her for permission, Jake slowly lifted the hem of the jacet she wore, showing Dallas the cut.

"Redress", he said. He took the saddle bags off Tank and started peeling the gauze off her cut. He poured some water around it, washing away the dirt that had gotten under the -covering it, he stood up.

"Can she ride?", Pepper asked.

Everybody looked at Jake, " What other way is there? A truck won't make it up the mountain"

Nodding, they went outside to get the horses ready. Luckily, Wyatt made them all pony an extra horse with them when they set out searching.

Pepper wrapped Sam's sprained ankle to support it as much as they could for the ride back then mounted Jeep

Jake gingerly picked Sam up, putting her onto Nike's broad back before mounting behind her and urging Nike into a smooth walk.

Riding along the rocky trail, Sam's breathe grew ragged as she tried to stay balanced on the large horses back. The lurching of his hooves felt like they jarred the bones in her ankle together as she tried to wrap her legs around his barrel.

Jake put his arm around her hips, careful not to touch her cut.

Sam stiffened for a second and Jake leaned forward,whispering into her ear, "It's OK, I've got you"

Sam relaxed into Jake's chest and closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away.

-Later-

Sam felt Jake's arm tighten around her his and her eyes snaped open.

She frantically searched the range for a sign of danger. Squirming, she tried to get loose from whoever was holding her waist.

"Shh, Sam, it's only me"

Hearing Jake's voice, she calmed down.

"Nike started to spook so I wanted to make sure you didn't fall", he explained.

She nodded, "Thank you"

Soon, they rode over the bridge into the ranchyard and Sam saw her Dad by the truck waiting to take her to the hospital.

Jake pulled up Nike and dismounted, catching Sam by her small waist.

He helped her into the truck and gently did up her seatbelt.

Wyatt closed the door and turned to Jake, "We'll talk later"

Jake turned and stormed to the barn, Nike following obediently.. He was always with Sam when she got hurt, first her fall off Blackie, now this. He would never trust him again or even let him near Sam.

-Next Morning-

Jake was already at Riverbend, working when Wyatt pulled in.

Grace and Bryanna hurried off the porch to meet them.

Sam got out of the truck and was pulled into Gram's waiting arms.

Bryanna wrapped her in a hug next and then Grace quickly ushered Sam inside to get something to eat.

Jake went to follow and see how Sam was doing.

Wyatt pointed to the barn, "No, you're not"

Jake turned and walked into the barn.

Once he was in the barn, Wyatt shoved him up against the wall, "Don't ever touch my daughter again! You're fired, I don't want to see you're face again! And take that range-rat with you!, he spat, pointing to Ace.

Wyatt shoved him against the wall once more and left.

Jake stood for a moment before punching the wall in anger.

He stormed out of the barn, taking Ace with him. Mounting the gelding bareback, he rode towards Three Ponies.

-Later-

Sam woke up after having a nap.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw her dad, "Where's Jake?", she asked grabbing a glass of water and taking a painkiller.

"He left"

"Oh", Sam said, disappointed, "Can I ride Ace over?"

"No riding with stitches, or a sprained ankle and broken arm"

"Can I have a ride?", she asked, really wanting to talk to him.

"No", he blurted.

Sam was taken aback by his outburst,his voice had been harsh and gave up asking to go see Jake, " Can I go out to the barn to see Ace?"

"He isn't there", came the simple answer.

"What? I thought he ran back here after I fell!"

"He did"

"Then where is he?"

"I gave him to Jake"

"Why did you give him away?"

"He fell on you! He could have killed you!"

"Dad! He could've and probably should have! But Jake trained him and he's an amazing horse. When I fell, he layed in the mud, despite all his instincts telling him to run,until I was out of his way!" Sam yelled, storming out to the barn.

Her dad tried to stop her but before he could, she hopped on Nike and rode out of the ranch yard, kicking him into a lope.

Leaning into the big horses stride, she wrapped her hands in his mane steering him towards Three Ponies.

Sam rode into Three Ponies and spotted Jake in the barn. " Jake!"

When he saw her, he threw down his pitchfork and stormed out of the barn.

He grabbed Nike's reins,"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam lifted her head, revealing her tear-stained cheeks.

"Sam, what happened?", his voice instantly softened.

Still crying, she tried to explain, " Me...and...my dad..we..."

"Shh, it's OK", Jake said, hugging her in his arms and gently pulling her off Nike.

Sam cried into his chest, glad that Jake understood her need to be comforted. Usually he would have hated her hugging him.

Sam pulled away from Jake, wiping her tears. "Can I see Ace?"

"Sure"

They walked side-by-side into the barn where Jake had prepared a stall for Ace, next to Quinns horse Chip.

Ace let out a long whinny when he saw her coming down the aisle and slung his head over his door.

Sam ran down the aisle and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar horsey smell.

Now that Sam was thinking clearly, she turned to Jake, " Why did my dad give you Ace?"

Jake gently explained, " Your dad blames Ace for you falling off and me for letting you ride in the storm. I'm not supposed to see you and he wanted Ace off his ranch so I took him."

Shocked and upset, Sam nodded.

"Sam, he can stay here as long as he has to. I'll take good care of him. And, you; Obey your dad and be safe. I don't want you getting in trouble trying to come see me."

She nodded and squeezed him into a hug, " Thank you"

"It's nothing", he said, releasing her.

He looked down at her cut which was bleeding slightly. " Let's go inside. I'm going to check your cut, you might have popped your stitches"

She followed him inside and the minute they walked throught the door, Maxine rushed to hug her, "What happened Sam?"

Sam sat down at the table and explained what had happened while Maxine sent Jake to get fresh gauze.

Getting back, Jake handed the box to his mom and sat down beside Sam.

She checked Sams cut over before smiling and announcing, " You're lucky Sam. They're all still in. But take it easy for a few days. Jake can drive you back"

Sam gulped, She hadn't told Maxine the whole story. She hadn't told her that she'd been forbidden from seeing Jake.

Maxine shooed them towards the door, " Go on. Jake can bring Sweetheart back tomorrow"

"But my dad would want her home. It's no problem, I'll ride her."

"I'm not letting you ride"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm over my writer's block! EEEEK! I wrote about 10 pages for me to update the story with. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy then I actually had forgot my login:O I know, eh? LMAO, it won't happen again, I promise:) Anyway, Enjoy!**

Sam rode into Three Ponies and spotted Jake in the barn. " Jake!"

When he saw her, he threw down his pitchfork and stormed out of the barn.

He grabbed Nike's reins,"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam lifted her head, revealing her tear-stained cheeks.

"Sam, what happened?", his voice instantly softened.

Still crying, she tried to explain, " Me...and...my dad..we..."

"Shh, it's OK", Jake said, hugging her in his arms and gently pulling her off Nike.

Sam cried into his chest, glad that Jake understood her need to be comforted. Usually he would have hated her hugging him.

Sam pulled away from Jake, wiping her tears. "Can I see Ace?"

"Sure"

They walked side-by-side into the barn where Jake had prepared a stall for Ace, next to Quinns horse Chip.

Ace let out a long whinny when he saw her coming down the aisle and slung his head over his door.

Sam ran down the aisle and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar horsey smell.

Now that Sam was thinking clearly, she turned to Jake, " Why did my dad give you Ace?"

Jake gently explained, " Your dad blames Ace for you falling off and me for letting you ride in the storm. I'm not supposed to see you and he wanted Ace off his ranch so I took him."

Feeling a lump form in her throat and blinking back fresh tears, Sam nodded.

"Sam, he can stay here as long as he has to. I'll take good care of him. And, you; Obey your dad and be safe. I don't want you getting in trouble trying to come see me."

She nodded and squeezed him into a hug, " Thank you"

"It's nothing", he said, releasing her.

He looked down at her cut which was bleeding slightly. " Let's go inside. I'm going to check your cut, you might have popped your stitches"

She followed him inside and the minute they walked throught the door, Maxine rushed to hug her, "What happened Sam?"

Sam sat down at the table and explained what had happened while Maxine sent Jake to get fresh gauze.

Getting back, Jake handed the box to his mom and sat down beside Sam.

She checked Sams cut over before smiling and announcing, " You're lucky Sam. They're all still in. But take it easy for a few days. Jake can drive you back"

Sam gulped, She hadn't told Maxine the whole story. She hadn't told her that she'd been forbidden from seeing Jake.

Maxine shooed them towards the door, " Go on. Jake can bring Sweetheart back tomorrow"

"But my dad would want her home. It's no problem, I'll ride her."

"I'm not letting you ride"

Sam desperatly looked at Jake for a way out, but he seemed even more confused than her.

Maxine looked at the two teens and huffed, "OK, what are you hiding from me?"

"Umm, uh, I'm, uh...forbidden from seeing Jake. I...ran away", Sam stammered.

She gasped. "Why?", turning to Jake she exclaimed, "What did you do? Did you do anything to Sam?"

Luke, who had just walked into the house turned to Jake, fixing him with a stare. "Explain. Now!"

Jake struggled for words so Sam interrupted " He didn't do anything! My dad's just assuming stuff!"

Everyone turned to her. "I don't know what he thinks Jake did, but he's innocent"

"I believe you.", Maxine said, " Does Grace know about this?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't think so."

"I'm going to call her and let her know what's going on" she said, "You two can go sit in the living room"

Sam followed Jake into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. She wasn't looking forward to facing her dad. "Jake, I'm sorry I got us into trouble"

Jake sat down on the other end of the couch and sighed, "It's fine. It's not your fault, your dad's just assuming stuff"

"Ya, I just want to know what he thinks happened. It wasn't your fault I fell, it ws my idea and you came so I wouldn't go out alone"

Jake was silent.

-Later-

Sam woke up, hearing voices. Opening her eyes, she took in her sorroundings. That's when she noticed that Quinn, Nate and Bryan were standing in front of her.

_I must've fallen asleep while I was waiting for Maxine._

Sam lifted her head off Jake's shoulder. Then she suddenly realized that not only had she fallen asleep at Three Ponies, but she had fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder.

Sitting up, she faced the three boys. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing Sammy", Nate answered, "We just got home to see you sleeping on Jakey-boy over theres shoulder"

Sam blushed, "I swear that was an accident"

"Are you sure about that?", Bryan added,smiling.

"Yes!", she insisited.

"So since when are you and Jake together?" Nate asked.

Sam noticed Quinn had clenched his fists and wasn't saying anything.

"What?", Sam exclaimed, "We're not dating"

Quinn seemed to relax when he heard this.

Hearing her yell, Jake stirred and soon woke up. Looking at his brothers sleepily, he looked for an explanation of why he heard yelling.

When noone offered an explanation, he turned to Sam, raising an eyebrow.

" They thought we were, uh, dating", she managed.

"What?", Jake yelled, "Why?"

Sam blushed, "Well, I uh, apparently fell asleep on your shoulder"

Jake blushed, "Oh"

Sam nodded then jumped, hearing someone knock on the door. She heard Luke greet her dad with a simple "Hi".

"Where's Sam?", came the reply.

She quickly looked at Jake, this couldn't be good.

Quinn, Bryan and Nate looked at eachother baffled, then back to Sam and Jake.

"What happened?", Quinn asked.

"Well, uh, my dad forbide me and Jake from ever seeing eachother, gave away Ace and I, uh, ran away", she explained.

"Why?

"I honestly don't know" Sam answered truthfully.

Just then, her dad burst in to the livingroom, "What the hell did you think you were doing? And why the fuck would you come here? You do not disobey me! ", he yelled.

Sam started crying and tried to find a way out. She really didn't want to be here right now.

Luckily, the three Ely brothers stepped in front of her, sheilding her.

Turning to Jake he yelled, "What did you do to my daughter? Don't touch her ever again!"- "Wyatt!" Maxine yelled interrupting him.

Everyone turned to Maxine, " Wyatt! You're being to hard on them! I don't know what you think Jake did, but i know my boy and he's innocent. He could never hurt Sam. And you're being too hard on Sam! What do you expect her to do when you get rid of her horse and forbid her from seeing her best friend?"

"You don't know what happened when Sam got hurt!"

" Ace fell on her, it was an accident"

"No! You don't know what happened when they were in the cave over night! You're son", he paused, "Took advantage of my daughter while she was hurt!"

Everybody was shocked, but Sam recovered first.

"What? No he didn't! He would never do anything like that!", she exclaimed and Maxine added, "Why would you even think that?"

"She fell asleep on him for god sake! And apparently, Jake seemed to have no problem lifting her shirt for Dallas and she didn't care. Oh, and the best part! When Dallas and Pepper got there, she had no shirt on, only HIS jacket! Explain that!"

"Wyatt, I'm sure they have an explanation", she said turning to Sam and Jake, "He was just taking care of her"

" Her shirt was wet, torn, dirty and covered dried blood. Keeping it on could get the gauze wet, rip it off and she could've got a chill and went into shock."

Her dad still looked skeptical so Sam added, " He gave me his jacket to put on, and he turned around without me needing to ask. And when he lifted up the jacket, I knew he'd stop at the top of the cut"

"See Wyatt, they did nothing wrong. I think you owe them an apology, and Jake his job back"

He rubbed the back of his neck, clrealy embarassed, "Fine. I'm sorry. And bring Nike back tomorrow when you come for work"

Jake nodded.

-Later-

Wyatt stood by the roundpen, talking to all the cowboys.

" If you see Sam and Jake doing anything suspicious or anything,uh, you know, like a girlfriend and boyriend, tell me."

They all nodded, "Sure"

"Oh and try to stay with them as much as possible so they aren't alone in the barn"

"Yes boss", Dallas and Pepper answered. Ross simply nodded.

-Next Morning-

Sam woke up and had a shower before headed down-stairs to grab breakfast.

"Hey Gram", she greeted her gram," I know I can't ride, but after I eat can I bring Sweetheart a treat? She might be lonely without Ace"

"Well, I guess that'd be OK"

Rinsing her plate, she grabbed an apple for Sweetheart.

She slipped on her boots and walked across the yard."Sweetheart", she called, holding out the apple for the mare.

The old mare gladly accepted the apple, chewing gave her a pat before heading back inside the house.

-TIME JUMP-

Sam woke up early and quickly changed into track pants and a was finally allowed out of the house though she still couldn't ride.

The last two weeks, she was stuck inside while her stitches healed and she was going stir crazy.

Running through the kitchen, she quickly grabbed and apple for Tempest and ran out to the barn.

Tempest sniffed the apple before gladly gobbling it up, bobbing her head.

Walking into the feed room, she started putting hay into haynets for the horses lunch. It was one of the only chores she could do that didn't involve heavy lifting.

When she finished, she slowly climbed into the hayloft, sitting in front of the window over-looking the pastures.

She saw Dark Sunshine and her foal Tempest in their newly built corral, their new colt to in the roundpen, Blaze sitting on the front porch and the saddle-herd in the ten-acre pasture.

She watched as Tank wandered to close to Strawberry, earning a tail swish and bared teeth.

He got the warning and backed away, grazing near the fence.


End file.
